goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gelman traps Bomb with the Bombinator 6000 and gets grounded
Cast Gelman and Red Bird-Joey Bomb and Clyde Philmore-Steven Lawson and Mundy-Eric Skeens-Brian Jocko and Terrence-Paul Lazy Kid-Duncan Sue Bob Murphy-Kendra Gelman's dad-Simon Brandon-Daniel Plot This is the sequel to AngryBirdsGamer 1996's video Brandon uses the Girl's Bathroom and gets grounded. Transcript Gelman: Man, I can't believe Bomb from Angry Birds caught Brandon using the girl's bathroom at school! Now thanks to him, he's suspended for 15 days! I need some revenge on him! I got it! I will trap him with the Bombinator 6000! Gelman went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Gelman entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Gelman: Huh? Then Gelman read the sign on the box. Gelman: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Gelman picked up a box and he left the junkyard, and then he stopped at the tree. Gelman: Time to build the Bombinator 6000! Gelman started to build the Bombinator 6000 around the tree. One hour later... Gelman had finished building the Bombinator 6000. Gelman: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the Bombinator 6000 almost instantly! Now to wait for Bomb. Then Bomb was walking in, and then Gelman sneaked behind the tree. Gelman: Now to distract Bomb! Then Gelman called to Bomb. Gelman: Hey, Bomb! Bomb stared to Gelman. Bomb: Huh? Gelman: I, Leo Gelman, say you're a stupid nose-picking coward! Come and get me, you big fat brainy bird! Bomb started to step towards Gelman. Gelman started taunting Bomb, who was stepping towards him. Gelman: Bomb is a chicken! Bomb is a chicken! Bomb is a chicken! Bomb is a chicken! Bomb is a chicken! Bomb is a chicken! Bomb is a chicken! Bomb is a chicken! Then Bomb stepped on an inflated hot water bottle with a cue ball stuck in it. The cue ball shot up and hit a wooden target, thus setting off a rope mechanism that brought down a large colorful cage down on Bomb, trapping him. Gelman: Yay! I trapped Bomb with the Bombinator 6000! Haha, take that, Bomb! You can't escape now! Gelman released a cloth sign on the branch that says, 'Don't feed Bomb, Remember Gelman'. Bomb: Gelman! Gelman: Haha! You're Gelmanized! Bomb: You're going to pay for trapping in that cage! Get me out of here right now! Gelman: Sorry! You're staying in this cage for good, you stupid bird! Stop whining! You're Gelmanized now! I will dial Brandon's teacher Red. (back at another school) Red: Okay class, it's time for... (Red's phone rings) Red: That's my phone. Who is it? Gelman: It's Gelman and I'm here to tell you that Bomb is now Gelmanized. Red: How? Gelman: Because that's what he gets for catching Brandon in the girl's bathroom. Red: I will forward you over to Terrence. (in the principal's office and Terrence's phone rings) Terrence: Who could that be? Gelman: That would be Gelman. Can you take Brandon's 15 day suspension off? Terrence: Why? Gelman: Because I trapped Bomb with my Bombinator 6000 and I hope that taught him a lesson about catching other people like Brandon in the girl's bathroom. Terrence: That's true. He's not staff but I can take his 15 day suspension off. Thank you for telling me that. Goodbye. (Brandon enters) Brandon: Why are you so happy? Terrence: Because I changed my mind about the suspension. Instead, you get to have the rest of the school year off. Brandon: Thank you Terrence. You're the best. (back at the tree) Bomb: Man, I can't believe Terrence took off Brandon's suspension and rewarded him instead! It's too late because Brandon is already ungrounded until the day he dies. I will dial Gelman's father. Then Bomb picked up a phone and phoned Gelman's father up. Bomb: Hello, Gelman's Father! Gelman's dad's voice: Yes, Bomb? How can I help you? Bomb: Your son Gelman just trapped me in a cage with a trap that was known as the Bombinator 6000. To make things worse, Red and Terrence just gave Brandon the rest of the school year off. Gelman's dad's voice: Gelman trapped you in a cage with a trap that was known as the Bombinator 6000? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Bomb: You're welcome! Goodbye! Bomb put down his telephone. Then Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore walked in and noticed Bomb who was still in a cage. Lawson: Hey, guys! Look at Bomb! He's in a cage! Haha! That's what he gets for snitching on Brandon after he used the girl's bathroom! Now, he deserves to stay in that cage! Jocko: Yeah, he's nothing but a creep! Mundy: And besides, he whomps! And his show whomps too! Skeens: Look at that sign, Lazy Kid! It says 'Don't feed Bomb, Remember Gelman'. Lazy Kid: Yeah, don't give him any food to eat. Lawson: Okay, guys! Shall we poke him with trash picker pins? Sue Bob: Good idea! Let's do it! Clyde: Let's go to your garage together, Lawson! Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went off to Lawson's garage to fetch some trash picker pins, and then they entered the garage and picked up some trash picker pins. Lawson: Now let's go poke Bomb! So Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde went out of the garage and then they went back to the tree where Bomb was stuck in a cage. Lawson: OK! Let's start poking Bomb! Before Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde could poke Bomb, he started to get mad. Bomb: If you dare poke me, I will you blow you seven to smithereens! So Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde started poking Bomb with picker pins, and Bomb got furious. Bomb: That's it! You have crossed the red line! Now I'm going to give you a piece of my mind! Lawson, Jocko, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob and Clyde ran away in fear crying. Lawson: Oh no! Mundy: He's about to blow up! Bomb: Good thing I warned them! Now to use my bomb powers to blow up this cage! Bomb used his powers like in the ''Angry Birds ''movie and blew up the cage. Bomb: Hooray! I'm free! Now to tell Red and Chuck about this! Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad scolded Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you trap Bomb in a cage?! You know trapping Bomb is unacceptable! Gelman: But Dad, he was responsible for snitching on Brandon after he used the girl's bathroom! Gelman's dad: You know it's unacceptable to trap Bomb in a cage, young man and it's a good thing Bomb blew up the cage with his powers! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 days! Instead of going up to your room, you will be forced to watch ''The Angry Birds ''franchise! Watch it now or else you're grounded for 13 days! Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff